Real life
by TheVampireQueenNight
Summary: TOMEN NOTA ES UN OC ,bueno este fic es de hetalia es IngMex creo que nadie lo habia hecho antes pero como dice el titulo es Real en la vida real y los personajes en su mayoria son adolescentes este fic tambien contendra SirIta y otros mas espero que les guste esta primer entrega


Hilo Rojo

Dicen que todos nacimos en pares, y que en pares nos iremos,de todo el mundo nuestra mitad puede ser quien sea ,una infinidad de hilos rojos entrelazados y sin saber donde termina el otro extremo, solo se puede ir buscando y procurar no equivocarte ya que este se enreda con facilidad, se tensa se contrae, pero jamas se rompe …

El hombre de la luna va en las noches a buscar a las personas que estan predestinadas a estar juntas y las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan ; este hilo es invisible y no lo podemos ver ,por lo que cada encuentro podria ser el de esa persona especial que te corresponde o solamente un enredo de hilos ya que todos lo buscan y muchas de las veces se fin esta historia trata de …..

-Bla,Bla,Bla,- dijo Charlotte una adolescente de 14 años *En el chat*

-Jane te dije leyendas japonesas Interesantes, no tonterias. – Escribió

-No son tonterias Charly , solo es lo que es…. – Replicó  
-Claro que no no tiene ningun sentido.- Replicó una vez más

-Tal vez tus hilos se enredaron- Respondió

-O tal vez lo cortaron

Hilo -ese No Se rompe.- Insinuó Jane

-O talvez olvidaron atarmelo- Daba cualquier excusa con tal de dejar en claro que no le agradaba la idea que tenian los antiguos japoneses

-No seas ridícula- Replicó al ver su mensaje

-Oye ya me tengo que ir , mejor hare la tarea de un Bon Ondori- Dijo con tal de dejar de hablar de ese tema

-Ok, Bye

Charlote Fernández Carriedo es una chica mexicana de 14 años, pero tiene familia en los Estados Unidos por lo que se explica que use un nombre en ingles, ella odia que le digan Charlotte, porque siente que ese nombre no le queda, asi que prefiere que le digan Charlie y, a quienes se les ocurra decirle por un nombre , bueno, se las veran con ella .

Apasionada por muchas cosas, entre ellas el dibujo y la música estudia el 2° año de secundaria.

Muchos la consideran una persona fría y en general algo "Tsundere", todo esto es debido a que en cuanto a sentimientos y cosas que a las demás chicas les llega al corazón, a ella parece no darle importancia, pero sólo si hay gente porque por otro lado ella es totalmente sensible con ese tipo de cosas. Cuando ella era niña era muy tierna y dulce , obediente y callada , pero debido a que muchas veces la traicionaban por la espalda a quienes ella solía llamar amigas, ahora tiene la creencia de que los sentimientos te hacen débil, realmente ella no les desea el mal a quienes la lastimaron de esa manera pero tampoco desea que tengan una excelente vida asi que digamos que a ella ya no le importa lo que hagan solo que no se metan en su vida.

Nisiquiera a su mejor amiga Jane le contaba las cosas horribles que pasaban con sus "amigas" porque ella no queria depender de la ayuda de los demás , queria salir de esa situación por si misma, por más que le duela o que le cueste.

En cuanto a lo del "hilo rojo" ella cree que no exicte el amor verdadero y que es la cosa que te hace un completo inútil; no te concentras, bajas tu rendimiento e}n todo lo demás, crees que la vida gira alrededor de esa persona, cosas que ella considera totalmente Basura.

Aunque en realidad le gustan las historias de amor, las novelas, los fanfics de anime, siguen siendo historias irreales pero a ella le gustaría que por alguna vez en su vida todo eso fuera real.

De que ha tenido novios, ha tenido, en especial el ultimo de nombre Arthur Kirkland, el es ingles sólo que antes de que pudiera sin siquiera emitir un sonido vino a vivir a México pues toda su familia estaba ahí , curioso ¿no?

Charlie realmente quiso a Arthur de una forma que nunca había querido en su vida , pero rompieron por el típico " si no me habla , yo tampoco" aproximadamente entre lo meses de noviazgo. Normalmente Arty tenia la mala costumbre de molestar a los demás, Charlie no era la excepción.

Ella hubiéra preferido que jamás se volviesen a hablar, pero o era una opción.

Un dia ella tuvo un sueño:

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? *Mirando hacia sus manos* ¿Qué es esto atado a mi menique? *Tratando de romperlo* No se puede al parecer es irrompible, sólo me estoy lastimando la mano, ¡Bien! Si quieres que siga este tonto hilo que no lleva a nada lo seguiré.-Dijo insinuandose a lo que sea que la haya traido a ese sueño, como era de esperarse ella es muy testaruda.

-*Siguiendo el hilo* _¿Es que acaso no tiene fin?_ Por jesus!

Ella estaba frente a frente a una enorme bola de hilos de color carmesí, todos enredador y demasiada gente alrededor buscando su otro extremo, enrealidad este era un salon inmenso y cada hilo conducia a un sinfín de pasillos que parecian hacer a ese lugar aterrador en cuanto a donde terminarías llegando.

-Este sera un problema sin duda.- dijo Charlie .Asi que empezó a tirar de su hilo y el que vibrara sería el suyo, y sin embargo le tomo tiempo desenredarse de esa enorme bola de hilos de color rojo.

-_Entré a un pasillo que tenía mi hilo, al parecer al acercarme se hacía más corto mi hilo , y este gran pasillo conducía a un cuarto que irradiaba luz por todos lados, cada vez era más y más luz por lo que casi ya no podía ver lo que había a continuación, solo recuerdo a un chico; un chico que parecía un poco solitario y triste y sin embargo tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Me acerce entonces empezé a tocar su rostro para cerciorarme de que fuera real; claro que era sólo un sueño , pero no quería que desapareciera._

_Empezé a agarrar sus rubios cabellos, unos cabellos que resplandecian como oro, sin duda, todo eso era hermoso._

_No dijimos ni una sola palabra cuando de pronto hubó un beso, un beso muy dulce y cálido, de alguna manera podía sentir lo que el sentía, pensar lo que el pensaba , de alguna manera estabamos conectados, éramos uno.-_


End file.
